falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
DLC03AtomM02 SisterGwyneth.txt
DLC03AtomM02 |scene= |srow=6 |topic=0102017F |trow=2 |before=Gwyneth: The Children of Atom have allowed themselves to be deceived, and I must show them the truth! |response=''{Giving a sermon / Awed}'' There is no Atom! There is Nothing! Nothing is endless, Nothing is deathless, and Nothing is without fear or remorse. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Giving a sermon / Confident}'' Who better to understand this than you? You, who have become part of Nothing for eternity, as we must all someday. |after=Gwyneth: You have come to know the one real truth of this world. Nothing is the only thing that truly matters. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0102017E |trow=3 |before=Gwyneth: Who better to understand this than you? You, who have become part of Nothing for eternity, as we must all someday. |response=''{Giving a sermon / Confident}'' You have come to know the one real truth of this world. Nothing is the only thing that truly matters. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' Soon, soon more will come. My messages will reach them. It must! The word will spread and the Children of Atom will come. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Awed}'' They will embrace Nothing, as I have, and then, at last, they will understand. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |topic=01020180 |before= |response=''{Giving a sermon / Confident}'' The Children of Atom have allowed themselves to be deceived, and I must show them the truth! |after=Gwyneth: There is no Atom! There is Nothing! Nothing is endless, Nothing is deathless, and Nothing is without fear or remorse. |abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=25 |topic=0102017C |before= |response=''{Firm, a challenge / Confident}'' Stop! This is a sacred place. Why have you come here? Are you seeking the truth of Nothing? |after=Player Default: The Children of Atom want you dead. You need to stop defiling their holy sites. |abxy=A}} |topic=01029B5E |trow=4 |before=Player Default: I can't. I have a duty that is greater than myself, one that is worth any sacrifice. |response=''{Preaching / Irritated}'' The Children of Atom have been deceived by Martin, by Tektus... it's a false gospel, all of it. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Preaching / Irritated}'' What they don't want you to know is that Atom is but a tiny mote in the vastness of Nothing. Nothing is the true nature of existence. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Preaching, in awe, you had a vision / Awed}'' I have seen it with my own eyes... a void so vast and empty, like a night sky without stars. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Preaching with certainty / Confident}'' I know it is difficult to accept, but you must, and so must the others. They deserve to know the truth. |after=Player Default: Look, I know you think you're trying to save the Children of Atom, but you could be wrong. It's not too late to turn back and atone for your actions. |abxy=A1d}} |topic=0102056F |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You're out here all alone. Don't you miss your brothers and sisters at the Nucleus? I know they're like a family to you. |response=''{Sad, lonely / Sad}'' Of course, I miss them more than anything. I've never been alone before. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=''{Hope, fear and doubt all mingling / Worried}'' If I thought there was a chance they might accept me... but I'm a heretic, and my life is forfeit. |after=Player Default: Fear and doubt have blinded you, sister, but I think in your heart, you don't really believe any of this. |abxy=Y1b}} |topic=0102017B |before=Player Default: The Children of Atom want you dead. You need to stop defiling their holy sites. |response=''{Devout, committed / Confident}'' I can't. I have a duty that is greater than myself, one that is worth any sacrifice. |after=Gwyneth: The Children of Atom have been deceived by Martin, by Tektus... it's a false gospel, all of it. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01020572 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: Fear and doubt have blinded you, sister, but I think in your heart, you don't really believe any of this. |response=''{An epiphany / Awed}'' Blinded by fear and doubt... I... can't deny the truth of those words. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Regret / Sad}'' How could I have been such a fool? I was a Child of Atom, one of the beloved. I must seek forgiveness from the others. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Resigned to your fate / Sad}'' Please tell Richter that I will return soon. I'll accept whatever punishment is deemed just. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before=Player Default: Fear and doubt have blinded you, sister, but I think in your heart, you don't really believe any of this. |response=''{Resigned / Sad}'' I've gone too far now. I have chosen my path, and I must walk it to the end. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |topic=01020570 |trow=6 |before=Player Default: If you stay here, you're as good as dead. You need to leave this island and never come back. |response=''{Mulling over an idea / Thinking}'' Hm... there's wisdom in your words. If I cannot save the Children of Atom from their blindness, perhaps I can spread the word elsewhere. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before= |response=''{An epiphany / Awed}'' Yes... Nothing's will becomes more clear to me now. I must spread the message to all who will hear, no matter how far the journey. |after= |abxy=X1b}} |before= |response=''{Confident in your new purpose / Confident}'' You should tell Richter and the others that I'm dead. I can't risk them following me. |after= |abxy=X1c}} |before= |response=''{Grateful / Confident}'' Thank you for opening my eyes to that which I could not see. |after= |abxy=X1d}} |before=Player Default: If you stay here, you're as good as dead. You need to leave this island and never come back. |response=''{Firm in your convictions / Stern}'' To abandon my task would be to defy the will of Nothing, and that's something I will never do. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before= |response=''{Firm in your convictions / Confident}'' I will spread the truth of Nothing and I will show the children of the false god the folly of their ways, even if it costs me my life. |after= |abxy=X2b}} |topic=01020179 |before=Player Default: You've betrayed Atom with your lies and heretical messages. |response=''{Sympathetic / Confident}'' Not long ago, I would have said the same. But then I learned the truth. |after=Gwyneth: The Children of Atom have been deceived by Martin, by Tektus... it's a false gospel, all of it. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=01020178 |before=Player Default: The truth of Nothing? What does that mean? |response=''{Certain, righteous / Confident}'' If you are truly prepared to hear it, then I will tell you. |after=Gwyneth: The Children of Atom have been deceived by Martin, by Tektus... it's a false gospel, all of it. |abxy=Y1a}} |topic=01020173 |before=Player Default: Look, I know you think you're trying to save the Children of Atom, but you could be wrong. It's not too late to turn back and atone for your actions. |response=''{Sad / Sad}'' I wish I could believe that. |after=Player Default: Fear and doubt have blinded you, sister, but I think in your heart, you don't really believe any of this. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=01020172 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: You saw something you didn't understand and it scared you. Now you've turned your back on Atom and your family. |response=''{Struggling with your beliefs, unsure what to think, rising doubt / Disbelief}'' I... I know what I saw! |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before= |response=''{A difficult admission / Confident}'' Yes, I was afraid, but not for myself. I was afraid that my brothers and sisters were living a lie, and that's why I left. |after=Player Default: Fear and doubt have blinded you, sister, but I think in your heart, you don't really believe any of this. |abxy=B1b}} |topic=01020171 |before=Player Default: You're not thinking clearly, and unless you stop, these delusions are going to get you killed. You can't go on like this, Gwyneth. |response=''{Tormented, lonely, sad / Sad}'' Do you think I wanted this? To leave my family behind? But now... I've gone too far. |after=Player Default: Fear and doubt have blinded you, sister, but I think in your heart, you don't really believe any of this. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=01020170 |before=Player Default: What if you misunderstood what you saw and overreacted? Do you really believe that everyone is wrong about Atom except you? |response=''{Growing doubt / Concerned}'' I can't... I can't think about that now. I've strayed so far from the path. I don't dare look back. |after=Player Default: Fear and doubt have blinded you, sister, but I think in your heart, you don't really believe any of this. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene=- |srow=17 |topic=0102BC29 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{The player has stopped talking, you're not sure why.}'' You seem distant. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{The player has stopped talking, you're not sure why.}'' Take your time, gather your thoughts. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{The player has stopped talking, you're not sure why.}'' What is it? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=0102BC28 |before= |response=''{Going into battle with religious fervor / Angry}'' Come, Child of Atom! I give my life for Nothing! |after= |abxy=}} |topic=01020BDC |trow=13 |before= |response=''{Stern. / Irritated}'' Go. Leave this place. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Stern. / Irritated}'' I have nothing else to say to you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Stern. / Irritated}'' DO what you must, but I have made my decision. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Stern. / Irritated}'' I have chosen my path. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I will spread the truth of Nothing to the whole world! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The Children of Atom are lost beyond hope. I can do nothing more for them. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I tried to show the Children of Atom the truth, but they would not see it. Now I must show that truth to others. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Soon... I will begin my journey soon. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=You have shown me a new path. Soon the whole world will know the truth of Nothing! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I will spread the holy word to the masses! Nothing is real! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=Thank you for helping me to see reason. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I just need time to prepare myself before I return. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=The Nucleus is my home. It's where I belong. I see that now. |after= |abxy=}} DLC03AtomM02Post |scene=- |srow=6 |topic=0103EC30 |trow=6 |before= |response=''{Your leader has decided to call off the crusade against your ancient foe. / Neutral}'' Atom's mercy. Such a glorious gift. But one Far Harbor deserves? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Pleased, humbled}'' Grand Zealot Richter convinced the High Confessor to show mercy. I can stay as long as I remain faithful. I can barely believe it. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Pleased, humbled}'' Not everyone has forgiven me, but it's still good to be home. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Pleased, humbled}'' Thank you for helping me see the truth. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Pleased, humbled}'' If not for you, I'd still be out there, lost and alone. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Pleased, humbled}'' Never again will I turn my back on Atom. My devotion has never been stronger. |after= |abxy=}} DLC03CoA_DialogueNucleusVictorySermon |scene=- |topic=010207EB |before= |response=''{Your family's ancient foe has been destroyed. You take some mild pleasure in this. / Neutral}'' A shame Far Harbor could not be made to see the Light. |after= |abxy=A}} DLC03HolotapesQuest |scene= Gwyneth's journal) |srow=8 |topic=0101C706 |trow=4 |before= |response=''{Rhetorical, a spoken journal. Relief, a great work is done. Hopeful for the future}'' It's done. The messages are posted. I-I know it could mean my life, but the Children must know. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{You were finally driven to action when you saw this}'' I was paging through a pre-war tome when I saw it. The atom. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{You were finally driven to action when you saw this}'' A tiny speck of matter surrounded by endless depths. A vast emptiness that dwells within us all. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{An epiphany, you've realized an important truth}'' It only reaffirmed what I'd felt all this time. The truth the Confessor wanted no one to hear. The lie that is Atom. |after=Player Default: It's not real! We aren't all infinite worlds. Just empty space. Dead. Cold. That we are Nothing. |abxy=A1d}} |topic=0101C894 |trow=4 |before=Player Default: It only reaffirmed what I'd felt all this time. The truth the Confessor wanted no one to hear. The lie that is Atom. |response=''{Awe, reverence}'' It's not real! We aren't all infinite worlds. Just empty space. Dead. Cold. That we are Nothing. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Trying to muster courage}'' Confessor won't be pleased by my messages, but I'm not afraid. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Hopeful but nervous}'' I'm going to start moving things to the old church by the west access road, in case... in case they decide to join me. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Nervous, afraid for friends whose souls may be in peril}'' I-I just hope I'm not too late to save them from Atom's lies. |after= |abxy=A1d}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0102BC27 |before= |response=''{Fervent preaching}'' Atom is a lie! The Children are deceived and I must save them! |after=Player Default: Nothing is real! It is vast and endless and swallows all! |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0102BC26 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Atom is a lie! The Children are deceived and I must save them! |response=''{Awe, reverence}'' Nothing is real! It is vast and endless and swallows all! |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Fervent preaching}'' I must show the Children the truth! |after= |abxy=A1b}} Category:Far Harbor dialogue files